The Life of a Damned Soul
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: Trapped for 5,000 years, and once again confined, how will Bakura deal with this?
1. Accusations

The Life of a Damned Soul- Chapter 1(Accusations)

He was always under suspicion, since the day of his birth to the day he was released from this goddamned prison.

Yet, he felt no remorse for what he had done, he had did what he needed to survive, to live, he had killed, yes, but, it was them or him.

"Bakura, you're scaring me, stop staring at the wall…"

He looked over at the young boy, he was the opposite of him in every way. Innocent, young in body and soul, and above all, he was never alone.

Ryou frowned, the spirit had been getting more and more distant with him as time went on. He realized his horrible past caused Bakura to keep an emotional barrier around himself.

Ryou's friends had advised him to keep away from Bakura, to throw the m. ring away, but that was impossible.

They were linked together for a reason and only Ra knows what purpose Bakura could serve.

The traumatized and psychotic tomb robber smiled to himself. He had done so many crimes that his soul had been damned to be trapped in a golden ring for over 5,000 years. He had a lot of time to think in there.

To realize the meaning of life?

No

To be forgiven?

No

To be tortured by the pharaoh?

Probably

He _had_ dragged the pharaoh's father's sarcophagus across the desert in an attempt to get a rise out of the pharaoh.

But the pharaoh….no….the pharaoh's father….no…not him either….the pharaoh's father's brother…had killed his entire village….

To make the millennium items, which he, the survivor of the village, would be trapped in.

How ironic

The pharaoh himself would be sealed inside the m. puzzle, but, he chose to be, and was not forced….

Why had he done that?

Why hadn't he just killed him?

Did he want to make him suffer?

The only answer was erased from the pharaoh's memory…what good would that be for him?

"Bakura….answer me, why do you keep ignoring me? Fine. I'm going to Yugi's, I'll be back at 9 okay?...okay bye."

The door shut behind him, but Bakura did not turn, he didn't need to, he heard him fine.

He was supposed to stay inside, not leave, not cause any trouble, and to be quiet.

He was going insane,…well more insane than before.

He contemplated some more, and decided maybe he should call Marik….not Malik, he didn't want to talk to the hikari, that spoiled brat, how would he understand his pain?

Marik understood, they both shared the necessity, the need for evil and mayhem…

They had blown up a small store in the town, and ran away giggling insanely to their hikaris' houses. Both had earned disapproving looks and everyone treated them like they had killed people.

The store had been empty, they had checked, honest….

All they wanted was to see the flames, and see how high the fire got…

The pharaoh had come to Ryou's house with his hikari and their friends.

They had stared at him like he was an animal, the pharaoh looked oh so condescendingly at him.

He tried to plea, he did, he was evil, but he was just having fun….

Ryou had gone to a store, and bought a spell, he had gone to Malik, asking for help.

They had made a spell, an Egyptian one, for him.

Malik had taken pity on Marik, being the person who made him, out of his own anger, and had let him off easy, Marik just retreated to his soul room and refused to come out.

Bakura on the other hand, was labeled the leader and conspirator, making the naïve blonde yami do the things he did, after all, he was a thief.

They had put a spell on the house, he wasn't allowed to go outside the house, he was now bound to it, like the ring, but Malik found that with the Pharoah's help, he could reduce Bakura's powers exponentially.

Bakura could no longer go to his soul room, send people to the shadows, or move outside the house without permission.

He was once again bound and confined….

But he did have a plan, he would escape, and nobody was going to stop him this time.


	2. The Escape

The Life of a Damned Soul- Chapter 2 (The Escape)

Bakura was sick of this condemned house, this world.

If he couldn't live the way he wanted, then he would go out with a bang.

There was an explosion that shook the block they lived on.

Ryou turned staring at the cloud of smoke and debris that used to be his house, tears streamed down his cheeks, "BAKURA!!!!!"

Marik smiled inside his soul room, Bakura had finally made his move, he remained in the shadows, he wasn't as bold as the thief king; he would not risk the chance of being erased from existence.

Bakura flew down the streets, people were running in all directions, not understanding the explosion and attributing it to terrorists of some kind.

"Foolish mortals, tsk."

He didn't understand where he was going or why, but he was free and nobody was going to stop him, he had swore revenge, he got it on Ryou, he couldn't kill him of course, he was the other half of his soul!

But being homeless is a bitch you know.

He smirked, the pharaoh was next, and then Malik, the little pussy, following the pharaoh's orders like some distraught puppy, pathetic.

He walked toward the Turtle Game Shop, he sprinted around in, keeping toward the sides.

He peeked his head above the windows and effortlessly dropped inside a window, 'the pharaoh doesn't even lock, how stupid, I expected more you royal asshole.'

He glided through the rooms and towards the room the pharaoh and his other half shared, the knife he held glinted in the moonlight.

He heard groaning and cocked his head to a side, "you've got to be kidding me, he's gay?"

He smirked, he cracked the door a little, and expertly threw the knife into the dark, sweat, and now hot, room.

"YUGI? YUGI???? NOOOOOO-"

There was a flash of light and the pharaoh dropped on his gay lover's dead body.

"Play-back's a bitch! Hehe!"

Bakura smiled, a real smile, he felt so alive, he hadn't killed someone in a millennia.

It defiantly felt like his addiction for blood was kicking in again, he'd have to kill again, and soon.

"Hm…now whose next? Malik!"

He strolled towards the museum with his hands in his pockets, he rolled his thumb over the handle of the screwdriver in his pocket.

"Soon my friend, soon."


	3. Tying Up Loose Ends

The Life of a Damned Soul- Chapter 3 (Tying Up Loose Ends)

Bakura smiled, he ascended the stairs with only one thing on his mind, a vengeance so sweet the gods themselves would be jealous.

He stealthily sneaked past the guards at the museum; they didn't even turn to look anyways, 'security is so sad in this time.'

Ishitzu was standing next to an Egyptian exhibit, she had her item, did it sense him; would she warn Malik?

He couldn't take such a chance, he grabbed the spear from the Eskimo exhibit and tossed it, even her powers could not stop the inevitable.

Odion ran over to her dead body, asking Ra why he would do this to the most devout of followers.

"Tsk."

Everything in this world was so easy.

He heard Odion yell, Malik came right away, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"SISTER!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hn, you've made this so easy, I didn't even have to come and find you, "he whispered to himself.

He broke the glass on the alarm, the guards ran in separate directions then met in front of Odion; they all headed towards the exit hoping the "murderer" was trying to make his escape and tripped the alarm.

Malik stood there out in the open, in plain sight, there was no real challenge.

No, the real challenge was to kill him _and_ his yami.

Why Marik you ask?

He was my friend, yes, but he was a backstabbing pussy, and that kind of a friend is of no use to me, and shall die for his recklessness.

Malik frowned, he sensed something, but what, he was enveloped in the shadows of the room, the lights seemed to dim, just like the lights of his life force soon would.

Bakura threw the screwdriver, it was thrown to hit his neck, but Marik took over quickly enough so it only hit his arm.

Blood dripped on to the floor, Marik groaned, "Bakura..why?"

Bakura teeth gleamed, his now crimson eyes glowed.

"Die well, my friend."

Marik sent waves of dark energy in various directions to protect himself, but to no avail, Bakura was to quick, he himself had practically invented the shadows, and they were a home to him.

An arm wrapped around Marik's throat, he gasped for air, his face turned blue, he kicked helplessly in to the air, but there was no release.

Bakura took the rope from one of the exhibits and wrapped it around the body's neck, he tugged until Marik hung in the middle of the room like a limp piñata.

The guards returned all too late, by then the thief king had gone, and was miles away.

What would he do now?

He felt the need to kill, but who?

Then he smiled, he had eliminated most, but not the pharaoh's friends, he never liked them, they were a constant hindrance to his plans of world domination.

By now though, he had given up that plan, there was no longer any point, this world was pathetic, and the people that lived in it did not deserve such a great leader.

He pulled another knife out of the slit in his sleeve and ventured toward the KaibaCorp building, where all of the stupid mortals were supposed to meet, he assumed Ryou would be there also, he _was_ homeless now.

"Heh, I hope at least this is fun."


	4. Fulfill Me

The Life of a Damned Soul- Chapter 4 (Fulfill Me)

He smiled weakly, looking up at the huge building that the CEO owned.

"It's going to be quite a climb, or I could just go through the front door….."

"I think I'll go with the second."

He walked forward, the door automatically opened, and two guards were standing in front of him, but he had expected this, he was on Kaiba's list of psychos.

"Hold it, we're ordered to-"

Bakura slit their throats, the blood flowed over his bare feet and he gently wiped them on the mat before going further, he didn't want to leave bloody footprints after all.

The receptionist stared at him in horror, thinking she was next.

"What floor is Kaiba and his friends on?"

"I'm s-s-orry sir I can't-"

"Do you want to die?"

"8th floor sir!"

"Thought so,-"he walked past her, then quickly turned and stabbed her through the chest, he twisted the knife to yank it out of her rib cage.

He smiled sadistically, and licked the blade clean of blood, "mm, how I've missed the taste."

He walked over to the elevator; then turned towards the hidden camera, he stabbed it, ripping it from its foundation and disconnecting it. He pressed the button for the 8th floor and rocked back and forth on the tips of his toes happily.

"Oh god, Ryou can't you stop him?"

"N-no I've never seen him go this far."

Kaiba sneered, "great, you lock the freak up and I have to clean up after him, he's destroying my building and killing employees."

"Aren't you afraid he's going to kill us money-bags?" Joey looked tense, he stood near Tristan and Ryou, Tea was clinging to his shirt for comfort.

"Do you think he killed Yugi too?"

"Probably, guess I'm king of games now."

Joey was held back by Tristan and Kaiba smiled coldly, he ordered the guards to block the door to the elevator and shoot at any sign of life.

Ryou stared, "no you can't do that, then I'll die to! He's the other half of my soul!"

"Sucks for you then."

Ryou turned pale, "oh god Bakura, why'd you go this far? It's all my fault!"

"_Yes, it is."_

The thief king dropped from the vents and stabbed both of the guards, he advanced on the group.

Tea screamed terrified, clinging to Joey as if he was her life line.

"Well I guess friendship won't save you now huh bitch?!"

Ryou starting crying, "BAKURA PLEASE STOP!"

"NO! I'll never stop! Not until I kill everyone!!!"

Joey launched himself at the thief assuming he was distracted by Ryou, he wasn't and snapped Joey's neck instantly.

Tristan got into a rage, he charged blindly, and was killed swiftly.

Kaiba looked afraid for once in his life, he was debating whether to beg for his life or go willingly.

Bakura grabbed Tea by the back of her neck, he stabbed her for each friendship speech she ever gave, then gutted her like a fish.

Ryou jumped on his back, trying to get the knife away from Bakura, the thief king threw him off and Ryou hit the wall, knocked unconscious.

Kaiba's eyes darted towards the door.

Bakura smirked, "think you can make it? Try me."

There was a scream outside as the CEO fell 8 stories to his death and landed in the Blue Eyes White Dragon fountain at the foot of the building.

Bakura heard rushing feet as more guards ascended the stairs towards him, the elevator numbers lighted up; there was no escape this time.

He could go back through the vents, he sighed and for a last time he looked over at Ryou and smiled for a second, "I was always the psycho burden wasn't I?"

The door flew open and the guards started shooting blindly, blood slowly dripped as a dark shadow filled the room, the room went black.

There was a scream of pain, then silence.


	5. Update

A/N: Update, people I have a sequel to this, please read it, it's A Damned Soul Reborn.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey peeps, long time no see.

Sorry about the wait, one of my stories have now been removed, Catch Your Own Anime Bishie,

No real reason why….

Anywaz…

I'm kind of obsessed with Twilight as much as anime, you can get in directly to talk to me at

.com

I have a side page for AnimeFan002 (that's me!)

Pleez visit!


End file.
